Things about the duo Phantom
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [PAUSADO]—Gehee , tú y yo vamos a cambiar al mundo mujer.—¿Qué?...Estás loco.—Mujer...¿Puedes venir por mi al hotel?. —¿¡Te han dejado de nuevo amarrado a la cama?.—¡Eh, mujer ya vamos a almorzar!...¿¡Porque mierdas me lanzas una secadora?.—¡Juvia no tiene ganas de ir!.—Eso no debía pasar...—¡Redfox y Lockser a la dirección!.—Gehee No me arrepiento de nada.


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hey! Gmorning bichis~, traigo una nueva sección de drabbles o oneshots con protagonistas mi super Brotp de Gajeel y Juvia, algunas situaciones serán variadas, ya saben AU y su mundo actual de FT y lo que viene incluido en está sección es...nada más y nada menos que situaciones graciosas y de todo un poco de lo que me ha pasado con mi mejor amigo, y well ya saben historias basadas en hechos reales y otras sacadas de mi imaginación :3, la verdad no se cuando lo vuelva a actualizar, pero well tengo primero que actualizar antes de que acabe el fin de semana algunos otros fics e.e, pero en fin...no tengo más que decir así que espero que les gusta sección dedicada a mi lindou Brotp :3**

 **sin más los dejo con la lectura c:**

* * *

 **.**

 **~[Cocina]~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sí había algo que Juvia Lockser odiara más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, eran los cambios de escuela, y más si dicha escuela era como un "internado/cárcel", en la que tienes que quedarte de Lunes a Viernes, y si no había autorización de los padres o tutor, el alumno tendría que pasar el fin de semana en la institución, como en el caso de Juvia. Ella había sido expulsada de su anterior instituto por un mal entendido y aparte la culpa de una profesora que se había empeñado en perjudicarle la calificación cada semestre, Juvia que ya se encontraba en 5° semestre, muy cerca de su graduación fue expulsada, su profesor de inglés intento ayudarle a aclarar el mal entendido, pero no había pruebas aunque ella llevara los innumerables trabajos que según la profesora "Juvia no había entregado nada de trabajos", ya no tendría sentido pues el programa escolar la había dado de baja. Y ahora se encontraba en ese dichoso instituto de Phantomlord, no le había gustado la idea de tener que quedarse en aquel instituto, pero en la ciudad actual no tenía donde quedarse ni familiares, ni conocidos y amigos le sería demasiado difícil de hacer.

Ese día entro por primera vez al instituto, un grupo de catorce jóvenes iban con ella y para los del instituto ese grupo eran _los nuevos,_ lo que significaba muchas cosas, cualquiera de ese grupo nuevo o podría ser del grupo de los populares, de los inadaptados, de los frikis, de los excluidos, de los extranjeros, al que le hacen bullying o simplemente no formabas parte de nada. El día transcurrió lento, Juvia a penas y cruzaba palabra con los jóvenes que había entrado y en los pequeños recesos de cada clase ella decidía quedarse dentro del aula, supo por la instructora que tenían de momento que la primera semana no tendrían clases aún y tomarían cursos de CPR, algunas veces al salón de _los nuevos_ iban cierto grupo de jóvenes para platicar con la instructora y obvio ver a _los nuevos._ Dieron las 16:00PM y las clases terminaron, el grupo de alumnos nuevos fueron llevados a sus respectivos dormitorios. Cuando Juvia entro a aquel edificio que tenía un cartel afuera y decía _Female Dorm,_ lo primero que vio al entrar era una enorme sala con piso de madera, una mesa redonda con seis sillas y una televisión plasma a la altura de la ventana y a ambos costados del dormitorio contaban con una sala y pequeños bancos acolchonados. Contemplo una vez más y supo que habían cuatro cuartos divididos en secciones con oficinas cada uno, para la sección norte habían la sección A y B, mientras que del lado sur estaban la D y la C, en la cual última sección se miraba claro que tenía una pequeña plaquita dorada que decían _Independent Section._ Algunos de los encargados de las oficinas llamaron a las alumnas nuevas y Juvia opto por irse a la parte norte y fue a la sección A, donde conoció a una mujer baja de cabello sumamente chino y por lo visto, de carácter fuerte. La mujer de apellido Valdez dio un grito que resonó por toda la sección y poco a poco las demás féminas fueron saliendo de los cuartos mientras tomaban asiento en la sala común de la sección, la cual consistía piso de madera al centro, obviamente con una sala, una mesa con varias sillas, una fuente de agua y una pequeña cocineta, las supervisoras de la sección dieron su habitual junta de cuando entraban nuevas e hicieron presentaciones para que las chicas nuevas las conocieran.

—Juvia Lockser, tengo diecisiete años y vengo de un pueblo cerca de Oak.

—Bienvenida, esperamos que te sientas cómoda, la sección de lavandería nos toca los lunes y miércoles, los martes y jueves la usan las de la sección B y el martes es uso general, cualquier duda puedes preguntar a las supervisoras.

Juvia asintió y sin muchas ganas se dirigió al cuarto que le fue asignado, busco por arriba de los umbrales de metal algo que dijera A-7, que sería su cuarto a partir de ese día hasta dentro de dos años o hasta que terminara lo que fuese hacer. Entro y el cuarto era amplio, constaba con cuatro camas, cuatro roperos, dos muebles en medio de cada cama y una pequeña división en forma de escalera, la cual obviamente separaba las camas y dividía al cuarto.

La semana paso rápida y en ese mismo lapso se les había entregado el uniforme escolar. Juvia seguía igual, apenas y hablaba con alguien que solo fuese de _los nuevos_ con los que entro. Según la instructora que tenían antes, les había mencionado que ya iban a visitar los diferentes talleres vocacionales que había. Juvia por su parte decidió visitar:

-Unidad K9

-Contabilidad

-Carpintería

-Cocina

Cuando visito Unidad K9 se divirtió y más que nada porque les permitieron conocer a los perros, pero lo que no le gusto fue que, para entrar a Unidad K9 primero tenía que pasar por otro taller, el cual constaba llevar por seis meses o más, y ella lo que más quería era salir tan pronto como pudiese, en la mitad del periodo escolar fue a la oficina de uno de los consejeros que la había mandado llamar, ella extrañada fue, aunque iba pensando en que ella realmente no había hecho nada, en dado caso de que fuesen a regañarla por algo, pero al final resulto que solo era para darle su horario con sus clases básicas y para que conociese a su consejero asignado. Ya era casi final del día y se encontraba en el taller de cocina. Era un lugar que, al momento en que cruzo la puerta pudo escuchar que había música rock con volumen muy fuerte, vio un pasillo que resultaba estar conectado a la cafetería.

 _Sí me quedo aquí, al menos Juvia alcanzará a salir antes para ser de los primeros en la fila del almuerzo._ Había pensado antes de cruzar la siguiente puerta que estaba a su derecha, tomo la perilla y empujo. Sus ojos azules exploraron el lugar y a su izquierda había un mural con diferentes fotos de personas que usaban el uniforme estilo chef, pareciera que hacían diferentes eventos y resultaban ganar. Algo que noto Juvia, fue que en casi todas las fotografías aparecía un sujeto moreno, de cabello negro y largo, con ojos rojos y una sonrisa algo socarrona y piercings, muchos piercings en la cara. La de cabello azulado soltó un suspiro y cuando se giró se encontró con algunas miradas curiosas sobre ella y muy cerca de su persona, lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco.

— ¿Eres de las nuevas? —Pregunto un sujeto de cabellos negros y algunos mechones blancos.

—Y-Yo…

— ¿Lo eres o no? —Volvió a preguntar el mismo sujeto.

—Totomaru, si sigues así solo vas a lograr asustarla. —Argumento un sujeto sumamente alto.

—Solo quiero saber si es de _los nuevos_ o de esos que ya terminaron un taller y solo buscan entrar aquí por la comida. —Mustió de mala gana. — Además, ¿Qué haces aquí Aria? ¿No te habían mandado a la cafetería a cortar cebollas?

—Termine antes y me quise regresar al taller.

Juvia los miraba con demasiada atención pero de todos modos se sentía incomoda al haberse dado cuenta de que el sujeto de nombre Totomaru había estado muy cerca de ella. Aria pudo notarlo y decidió agilizar un poco el ambiente.

— ¿Eres de las chicas nueva no?

—Espera, no me digas que… ¿Es la que raras veces han oído hablar en tercera persona?

— ¡Aria, Totomaru!

Ambos nombrados dieron un respingo y se pusieron firmes al escuchar tremendo grito proveniente de la cocina y sin pensarlo fueron corriendo, no sin antes decirle a Juvia que era bienvenida y que entrara a lo que era el salón de clases para hablar con el instructor, donde encontró a un hombre delgado y cabello verde, sentado en una silla giratoria detrás del escritorio viendo constantemente la hora.

—Disculpe…

— ¡Oh al fin llegas! —Grito levantándose de su silla. —Me informaron que una chica nueva visitaría el taller, pero te has retrasado al mínimo diez minutos.

—Ah…sí Juvia…es que allá afuera…

—No digas más, soy Sol, pero puedes llamarme _Monsieur Sol,_ soy el encargado de esté taller y me alaga que hayas decidido venir a visitarnos. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y miró su reloj y luego tomo la hora que Juvia traía en manos. — ¿Qué te motivo a querer visitarnos…Juvia Lockser?

— ¿Eh?...Bueno…yo…—La manera en la que el sujeto llamado Sol la cuestionaba la ponía nerviosa, pero aun así debía responder debidamente, aunque sus manos se convirtieran en un manojo de nervios. — Bueno…Juvia…desde pequeña Juvia siempre ha querido aprender a cocinar y hacer diferentes platillos o postres, Juvia quisiera en un futuro tener un restaurante.

—Aja, aja. —Mustiaba Sol con una de sus manos en su mentón y asintiendo. — Me agrada como piensas y se nota que tienes pasión por aprender nuevas técnicas de cocina. —Sol volvió a tomar asiento y firmo la hoja para entregársela de nuevo a Juvia. — Empezarás desde ya las dos semanas de visitante y ayudante, tendrás que darle la hoja de vuelta a la instructora para que ella esté enterada y lo anote en tu historial.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— ¿Quieres que te haga algún tipo de prueba especial? —Inquirió Sol jugando con su bigote y Juvia negó rápidamente. —Bueno, ve y entrega eso, para que regreses y te mostremos como se manejan las cosas aquí en la cocina.

Juvia asintió y salió decidida de aquel taller, llevo su hoja a la instructora y ella se la quedo para anotarla en su historial académico. La instructora se sorprendió un poco al ver que Monsieur Sol había aceptado a la chica de cabellos azules en las dos semanas de prueba. Y por otro lado Juvia se sentía bien, sabía que sería raro porque, tendría que lidiar de nuevo con el tal Totomaru y con el sujeto raro llamado Aria, pero se daría la oportunidad de conocerlos. Sin más preámbulos regreso al taller de cocina, pero cuando llego se dio cuenta de que Sol no estaba, y el salón de clases estaba con algunos alumnos holgazaneando en las sillas y otros en las computadoras que había en el salón, pues le habían dicho que Sol tuvo que salir por alguna emergencia que se le había presentad, pero se había quedado a cargo _el jefe_. Cuando Juvia no vio a Aria o a Totomaru, tomo asiento en una de las sillas vacías y se recargo en la mesa, juntando sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en ellos como si de una almohada se trataran y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Soltó un leve quejido al sentir como alguien jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello, abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con que era Totomaru, pero al ver su expresión somnolienta no dijo nada y siguió recargada sobre sus brazos cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Escucho unos fuertes y pesados pasos, como una silla cerca de allí se movió y como alguien se dejaba caer pesadamente, sin mencionar un fuerte estruendo sobre la mesa, pero Juvia siguió en su misma posición.

— ¿Está quién es? —Se escuchó preguntar una voz algo gruesa.

—Es Juvia y es de _los nuevos_ que viene a visitar el taller, según por palabras del mismo Sol tal vez se quedará acá. —Respondió de manera monótona Totomaru.

—Eso sería lo más genial, tener una chica linda con nosotros en la cocina. —Añadió Aria con un tono de voz conmovido y a juzgar por como sonaba, Juvia podría jurar que el sujeto lloraba.

—Pues me da igual, mientras tenga ganas de cocinar no me opondré a que se quede, pero si solo es por la típica que muchos han entrado que mejor se vaya. —Mustió el sujeto de voz grave, mientras colocaba una de sus toscas manos en la cabeza de Juvia y le despeinaba algunos cabellos. — ¿Me escuchaste nueva? Más te vale que estés aquí porque te gusta cocinar y quieras aprender.

Juvia se había molestado un poco por como ese sujeto se había referido a ella, ¿Qué ella se había metido solo para comer y salir antes al almuerzo? Sí lo llego a pensar, pero otra verdad es que ella amaba cocinar y le encantaba aprender recetas nuevas, ¿Cómo venía alguien que no la conocía solo a juzgarla? Indignada aparto con algo de brusquedad la mano de aquel sujeto y se enderezo para hacerle frente.

—Juvia está aquí porque a ella le gusta la cocina, ella no es como la bola de idiotas a los que te refieres, así que deja de ser tan hablador y tan idiota para ir hablando así de Juvia como si la conocieras… —Juvia corto su palabra al notar que el sujeto al cual le hacía frente era nada más y nada menos que al que había visto anteriormente en las fotos. Pelo negro y largo, piel morena, ojos rojos con piercings en toda la cara y el entrecejo demasiado fruncido mirándola a ella. —Eh…

Totomaru y Aria la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego miraron al sujeto pelinegro, luego a Juvia y de nuevo al sujeto pelinegro y así sucesivamente hasta que estallaron en risas.

— ¡Te dijeron idiota y hablador! —Grito Totomaru tirando una sonora carcajada.

—No sabría ni como sentirme al respecto si fuera tú, Gajeel. —Añadió Aria limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

— ¡Cállense par de imbéciles! —Les riño.

Juvia por otro lado reconoció el grito que el sujeto de pelo negro había dado, sin duda era el de hace horas atrás, el mismo que había gritado desde la cocina llamando a Aria y Totomaru. Juvia había imaginado a un tipo dragón con tremendo grito que escucho la primera vez y viendo al sujeto de piercings, no se equivocó del todo. Cayó en cuenta de que aquel sujeto la miraba furioso y apretando los dientes a tal punto de hacerlos rechinar. Juvia no era buena haciendo amigos, porque la rechazaban fácilmente, pero era buena atrayendo brabucones, lo cual ya había logrado y con uno grandote en su primer día de visitante en el taller de cocina…pensar que aún le quedaban dos semanas para visitar el taller…

—Yo... ¡Juvia!...esto…¡Ella no quiso deci-…—La carcajada que el sujeto de pelo negro soltó la hizo detener su habla por unos instantes, el sujeto se reía tan fuerte que Juvia no sabía si él se reía con ella o de ella…o de que había ganado ser molestada el tiempo que estuviera en ese lugar o ambas cosas juntas.

Una vez que la risa del sujeto de nombre Gajeel iba reduciendo poco a poco, Juvia se calmó un poco pero sabía que aun debía estar alerta. Dio un fuerte respingo al sentir cómo su hombro recibía algunos golpecitos, luego miró a quien se los daba encontrándose con esa mirada roja.

—Gehee~, tú y yo cambiaremos el mundo mujer. —Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo mientras daba un apretón a la mano femenina.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestiono confundida, eso era raro…esperaba un empujón, que le pegara o algo, cualquier cosa de brabucones…no algo amigable…

…

…

…

Al día siguiente Juvia había entrado de nuevo al salón del taller, tomando unos libros de la estantería, pues quería probar nuevas recetas preparando postres. Cuando iba directo a la cocina, se topó con Totomaru y Aria, los cuales la saludaron y raramente le ayudaron con los libros que traía en mano. El ruido de la puerta de salida de emergencias se hizo presente, mostrando a un Gajeel con la cara de soñoliento y unas enormes ojeras, se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba Juvia y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido de nuevo y colocó ambas manos en los hombros femeninos para estrujarla de manera despacio.

— ¡Me has dado pesadillas mujer! ¡No pude pegar el maldito ojo en toda la puta noche! ¡Apenas agarraba algo de sueño, cerrabas los malditos ojos y tenía pesadillas!

Juvia por otro lado no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía al frente de ella a un sujeto demasiado alto con su aspecto de metalero y rudo, que podría romper traseros con solo verlo. Y se encontraba reclamándole a ella que había tenido pesadillas por culpa del apretón de manos que por cierto, él mismo le dio. Phantom Lord era un lugar extraño junto al director Porla, pero toparse con esos sujetos en el taller de cocina fue más raro.

— ¿Pero qué mierdas? —Exclamo Gajeel al notar como Juvia comenzó a reír. — ¡No es para nada gracioso mujer!

La risa de Juvia se escuchaba por toda la cocina, la cual termino contagiando a los demás a que también se rieran, incluso el mismo Gajeel. Tal vez todo el instituto Phantom era raro y Juvia nunca había tenido amigos y tal vez…solo tal vez, esté sería el comienzo de una larga y sobre todo _rara_ amistad.

.

* * *

 **Y sí, Nanny y Miki, sí leen esto ya saben que es verídico (?), así conocí a Loke lol!, pero well, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren algo en especial sobre estos dos (obviamente en puro Brotp e.e) con toda confianza díganlo :3**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
